The paddle wheel ship was once prevailing in the steam era, yet it is a kind of ship of low speed and poor efficiency whose place had been taken by propeller-driven ship back long, this is the common view in this field; Modern fast-speed-capable ships includes planing boat as well as hydrofoil, both primarily relies on propeller to drive. While sailing at high speed, planning boat or hydrofoil depends on hydrodynamic pressure or hydro-lift force respectively to support the gravity, the majority of the ship will be elevated to reduce water resistance; however, as the speed ascends, serious torsional force and cavitation of the rotating propeller will waste power and the efficiency descends substantially, therefore, for propeller ship to achieve high speed navigation will necessitate engine of higher power, to exchange high energy for high speed, it is economically unwise.
Also, the propeller yacht may pitch upward or even flip over if it encounters surge during abrupt acceleration or high speed navigation, it is hence of poor stability and seakeeping performance.
People never ceased their effort to seek for over water carrier of higher efficiency and speed, and those animals what can go free over the water had always been the inspiration for people to imitate and design. Take the basilisk lizard in South America for example, it posses a unique ability to run over water with its body and forelegs untouched from the water while its hind legs treading and its tail to balance and steer, people was inspired a lot from it.
Although paddle wheel ship had disappeared for a long time, yet its propeller can be used for the inventor to build this, to some extent, bionic paddle wheel yacht.